


Story (Untitled for now)

by jaehaerystargaryen133



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, F/M, Mystery, Romance, Supernatural Elements
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-28
Updated: 2016-07-28
Packaged: 2018-07-27 07:45:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 851
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7609672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jaehaerystargaryen133/pseuds/jaehaerystargaryen133
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The story is set after the Battle of Hogwarts, in the story the Death Eaters win the war but their leader Lord Voldemort is killed during the battle and the Death Eaters choose a new Dark Lord and the new Minister of Magic. </p>
<p>I am not good with summaries, so please bear with me, and this is also my first work, so please review.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Story (Untitled for now)

The war was over and the Death Eaters had won the war, even though they’d lost their lord and leader, Lord Voldemort. Many witches and wizards had lost their lives in the war, and from both the dark and light sides.  
The death eaters had even lost the dark lords two most trusted death eaters, Ewan Avery and Orion Clifford, and they had to choose a new leader. Lucius Malfoy was chosen as their new leader and he was also elected as the new Minister of Magic.  
He was a better Minister than originally thought he would be, he was against muggle-borns but he did allow them to send their children to Hogwarts, so they could at least have some basic education.  
He even passed a law, that brought back Wizarding slavery, which was slightly different than the muggle one, the slave was bonded to their master through Magic, it was an unbreakable bond, but there was a law which protected pureblood and half-blood witches and wizards from being treated inhumanly, their masters would be punished severely.  
Lucius also made sure that the title of the Minister of Magic was made hereditary, so his sons and their children, basically the Malfoy family, would be not only the richest but also the most important family of the Wizarding world. 

Lucius had lost his wife before the battle ensued, and he had lost some of his children in the battle. And now he had also lost his one comfort, his mistress Alicia. She had been his mistress and companion since Narcissa had left.  
Lucius vowed to find out who had killed Alicia and their son, he would find who it was and punish them severely. Unknown to him, though was the fact that, his own children, the remaining children that he had, had killed Alicia and her child and she had died a brutal death. She had deserved the death they had given her according to Gabriel and Valtor.  
Alicia had not been fond of her lovers children and they had hated her back. She had mistreated his youngest children and his daughters the most. And those very same daughters and the youngest sons had been the most brutal while torturing her before killing her.  
Lucius had been encouraged by his advisors to take a new wife or wives, a wife younger than him, so she could provide him with an heir, to which Lucius said that he already had an heir, but he did go on to marry.  
He was now married to Aurora Zabini, now Mrs. Aurora Malfoy and as the wife of the Minister of Magic she had an important and high status in the Wizarding world. She was the daughter of Maria and Giovanni Zabini and the younger half-sister of Dorian and Blaise Zabini. Maria being the wife of Dorian and mother of Blaise, and Giovanni the father of Dorian and grandfather of Blaise. He and his daughter-in-law Maria, had an affair which resulted in the birth of Aurora Zabini, and Giovanni acknowledged Aurora as his daughter. 

The Malfoy’s were holding a ball in honor of the Minister’s wedding and being chosen as the Minister. Lucius sat on a sofa with Aurora sitting by him, and his guests seated on other sofa’s or armchairs along with his children. His daughter Isabel and sons Gabriel and Draco stood behind the sofa he was sitting on, watching their father flaunt his new and young wife, and Aurora was rather enjoying it. 

Isabel rolled her eyes, giving out a sigh, “Does he have to do this?” she said, not loud enough for anyone but her brothers to hear. “No, he doesn’t have to but, he is the great Lucius Malfoy! So what do you think? This is how it’s going to be! And the next thing we know, we shall be kicked out of our Manor, when their child comes, especially if it’s a son” Gabriel said venomously, making sure that that his father heard the last part of what he said, so his father knew what his children were thinking.  
Lucius heard part of what his son Gabriel had said probably to his sister or brother. And he was shocked, this is what his children thought about him and he had to assure them that he would never do such a thing, by any means. 

Lucius and Aurora had married nearly a two months ago. He had started courting her when his advisors suggested he take a new wife, much to the disapproval and disappointment of his children.  
Aurora had been Gabriel’s classmate in school and now she was married to his father and had become his step mother, he had dated her while still in school, and then his father started courting her and Gabriel had to end his relationship with Aurora. And he was not happy with leaving the woman he was seeing, but he had to do it and so he did not say a word when he was forced to end his relationship with Aurora, or when his father started courting her nor when Lucius married her.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first work, so please bear with me. Any kind of reviews are welcome, I do need help and reviews will help me improve my work.
> 
> Also, I make a request. We are a Harry Potter RP site, and we are looking for new members to join. If interested, I will provide you with a link, click the link or paste it in your search bar.
> 
> Here is the link: http://hogwartsacademy123.jcink.net/index.php?


End file.
